Harry Potter: Goodbye's
by Vegetto800
Summary: Harry had never been able to say the one thing that he had wanted to say to those loved ones that he had lost. With the help of a certain young Metamorph he is finally able to. oneshot. R


Proper Goodbyes.

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter nor its characters. J.K. Rowling does and maybe even Warner Brothers.

side note Now you will be asking yourself. Why? Why is he making this one-shot of a story? Simple really...I had a really sad dream last night and I couldn't help but link it to how Harry never got to say goodbye to his parents, so I wanted him to find a way to properly say his goodbyes. I hope you enjoy it. This will take place I would say..oh hell after OOTP.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We have all been told in our lives that sometimes, just sometimes, certain circumstances will cause our lives to be thrown into utter chaos. This statement could no more be truer than for the boy-who -lived, Harry Potter.

_**"**_ Why?..._**"**_ that was the single word, and question that he had asked himself on multiple occasions.

He sat on his bed in #4 Privet drive, thinking about Sirius and his parents. He wondered why it seemed that Voldemort had it in for him. _**"**_ _What have I done to him..?__**"**_ he thought to himself.

_**"**__ Dumbledore told me about this damnable prophecy, but...why did it have to be me..?__**"**_ those were questions that plagued his mind almost every second of everyday, and it was slowly driving him crazy.

As Harry sat there pondering about the problems of his life, Another that went by the name of Tonks stood by a tree, under her invisibility cloak just across the street from the residence that her charge lived in. She felt for the boy. Tonks had only properly met him earlier this year and couldn't help but like him from the start.

She had been there in his first and second years of his Hogwarts time. In those two years she had seen how hard his life had already started to become. First with the troll and then Professor Quirrell trying to kill him, although later she would find out that it was in fact the Dark Lord who inhabited the late professors body and made him do all those horrible things to Harry.

Then in his Second Year, Hogwarts was nearly shut down because of the fabled Chamber of Secrets had been opend and the Giant Basilisk were let loose and began to turn the muggle borns into petrified statues. Sure he had been blamed for that when it was discovered that he could speak Parsel Tounge, just like the Heir of Slytherin was said to be able to do. Of coruse everyone thought that he was the apparent Heir and shunned him for the falsehood.

Harry, with the assitance of Fawkes and the sword of Godric Gryffindore was able to defeat the horrid beast and destory the living piece of soul that resided in the diary of Tom Riddle or better known as Lord Voldemort. After that Tonks had graduated and immediately entered Auror Training and thus didn't hear much in the way of Harry Potter and his travels up until she met him in the summer just before his fifth year.

So here we are with Harry pinning over the deaths of his loved ones and Tonks going over what she knew of Harry. Her musings were broken when she heard the anguished cry that came from the boy himself. Tonks knew that her orders expressly forbiden her from having any contact with Harry.

_**"**__ Oh bugger it!__**"**_ she thought to herself, then proceeded to throw off her cloak, thus making herself visible to anyone who happend to be looking at that spot. After safely tucking the cloak away she started the short trek up to the front door of the Dursleys.

Another cry prompted her to hurry, and then knocked rather loudly on the front door of the home. At first nothing, noone answered the door. It was then that she remembered seeing the Dursley's leaving for the evening. With a quick flick of her wand, the door freely swung open and she walked in. Tonks closed the door behind her and then made her way up to the second floor of the hospital clean home.

She reached the door to the room that Harry used when he stayed there for the summer. Noticing the several locks on the outside made her blood boil at the thought of him being locked up for just being who he was..a wizard. with muggles like them, one could almost sympithize with the Dark Lord. She stood there listening to his quiet sobs and felt her heart lurch at the sounds that were coming from the young man. She couldn't dare to think of him as a boy, not after all that he has been through in his short life fo nearly 16 years.

Tonks sucked in a breath before raising her hand, then knocking lightly on the wooden door. At first nothing happend but she knew that she had his attention because the sobs had stopped. Then a very quiet "who is it?" filtered through the door.

_**"**_ Hey Harry..its me..Tonks. Can I come in?_**"**_ Tonks didn't realize it at the time but she was holding her breath in anticipation of his acceptance or dismissal.

Tonks heard shuffling sounds coming from inside and could only figure that he was trying to quickly strainghten up before letting her in. This brought a little smile to her lips. _**"**__ he's cleaning up for me. How sweet.__**"**_

_**"**_ Ok Tonks, come in._**"**_ Harry heard the locks being un-done and then the doorknob began to turn. His heart stated to beat slightly faster at the anticipation he felt. Why he felt that way was not something he had ever expected. When he first met the young Metamorph, it was like all those stories you read. Love at first sight. of course he knew that her being some years older than him and the fact he was CURSED! didn't help his situation either. So he figured that she could never feel for him what he felt for her.

Once she fully entered his room, The sight that greeted him was a little funny and cute at the sametime. The woman with spikey pink hair and muggle looking clothes wrapped over with a standard Aurors battle robes. She definately could pull off any look. or so thats what Harry thought. Others might not agree but who cared about that.

Tonks walked up to his bed and stood there waiting for any sign that he noticed she was standing right in front of him. It was clear to her he did notice, when she saw his eyes roam over her body in a slow and methodical way. If she didn't have her abilities, she didn't know if she could hold off the blush that threatend to spring up onto her pretty face.

A couple of seconds later, he stopped un-dressing her with his eyes and patted the mattress next to him, indicating for her to sit there. Tonks did so and they sat in slience for a bit before she broke it.

_**"**_ So...how's everything going..?_**"**_ she asked him.

All Harry did was shrug his shoulders at her. He didn't even look up from the floor.

_**"**_ That good huh..?_**"**_ she tried again. This time though she did get a reaction out of him.

Harry couldn't help but look up at her in incredulousness. Her question seemed so dumb and yet so funny at the sametime. He didn't know whether to laugh or shout out that he was NOT doing good at all. So he chose just to remain silent.

_**"**_ Look Harry..I heard you cry out a few moments ago.._**"**_ She stopped when his head snapped up. _**"**_..yeah..umm..I was standing outside and well, I couldn't help but hear it. Your window is open after all.._**"**_ For some reason she looked down feeling ashamed. Tonks didn't understand it at the time on why she felt that way, but simple she just did.

_**"**_ You..you heard me..?_**"**_ came the low voiced question.

_**"**_ yeah..I did, I..well, I wanted to see if you were ok..I'm sorry.._**"**_ Tonks wanted to crawl into a hole at the anguished look that spread across his handsome face.

_**"**_ I'll just go Harry..see ya.._**"**_ She got up and started for the door, when she felt his hand encircle her left forearm. Tonks looked back and saw that he had tears in his eyes.

It literally broke her heart to see such pain in one so young.

_**"**_ No..please..don't.._**"**_ he said in-between sniffs. He was doing his best not to cry in front the girl he cared for, but was failing miserably.

Tonks smiled gave him a small smile and nod, then turned back to the bed and sat back down. As she sat, he threw his arms around her and started to cry un-abashedly on her shoulder. Feeling a little uncomfortable with the angle she was sitting in..She turned and this time had his head buried into her chest where she could hold him and comfort him the best that she could.

He cried for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes before he finally quieted down into short little sniffs and sobs. His body stopped shaking and looked to have calmed down finally.

_**"**_ All better..?_**"**_ she asked him while she rubbed the back of his head in a soothing manner. her head resting on the top of his.

_**"**_ Yeah..I'm sorry Tonks._**"**_ he tried to pull back feeling a little embarrassed at his childish act, but she wouldn't let him go and he felt warm and safe in her loving arms.

_**"**_ Don't be sorry Harry..I can only imagine the hell that you are going through. I would probably have had a nervous break down before now._**"**_ she said the last part with a small laugh. To Harry that laugh from her helped take away some of the pain the he felt for Sirius and his Parents.

_**"**_ Thanks Tonks..this helps..alot._**"**_ he slowly tightend his grip around her waist, trying to get a little closer to the warmth of her body. At the sametime he head snuggled a little more closely into her fairly well-endowed breasts as well. Tonks took notice of this and normally would have probably slapped the taste out of any other guys mouth, but she thought that with Harry, it was just...right.

_**"**_ Do you wanna tell me about it Harry?_**"**_ She kissed the top of his head when she asked the question. If she could have seen Harry's face, she would have caught the confused look that her action had caused, but he quickly wiped it off of his face and sat there for a moment thinking on if he really wanted to tell her about this.

Soon he came to the conclusion that since she had helped him in easing his pain, that it would only be fair for her to know on what the pain it was that she was helping him with.

_**"**_ Okay, here it goes. You probably have heard the entire story on how my parents died at the hands of Voldemort.._**"**_ he stopped when he felt her body tense up at the mention of the Dark lord's name. _**"**_ Anyway..ever since then, he has found one way or another to make my life miserable, He may not have been directly responsible for the beatings and starvation that I went through as a child. But because of his actions on that night..I was forced into this life, one that I did not want. Hell Tonks. I never even got to know my Parents. Never got to say goodbye to them..or Sirius._**"**_ He had to stop for a moment as the memories of his late godfather came to the fore front of his mind.

After a moment he was able to continue.

_**"**_ My first, second, even thrid and fourth years were as bad as they were because of him. True it was Wormtail that was responsible for what happend to me in third year, but still, It was that loyalty to Voldemort that caused all the problems for me and Sirius. I don't even need to go on about my fifth year as you had pretty much been there to witness it all..To be honest with you Tonks. I just wish at the very least, That I could have said goodbye to both Sirius and my Parents. I know I can't change what has already happend, at least not that far back.._**"**_ he thought about the time turner for a moment but also knew that could only go as far back as 12 hours. (A/N: not sure if thats the truth or not.)

_**"**_ What I really want most Tonks..is to just say...Goodbye..properly._**"**_ he was still holding onto her very tightly as he said all of this, but by now he had risen his head was looking directly into her most eyes. they were moist by the un-shed tears that threatend to spill at any moment.

_**"**_ Oh Harry...I know that this may not be what your looking for...but you can always goodbye..its never to late for that._**"**_ A few tears finally started to slide down her cheeks as she looked into his sad eyes.

_**"**_ How..?_**"**_ was his confused question.

_**"**_ Simple Harry, just tell them.._**"**_ with that she let go of him and helped him stand up. He gave her another confused look at her actions, but she just beckond him to follow her.

A minute or so later Harry found himself standing outside in the warm night air. Tonks stood next to him with her hand intertwined with his, giving him the support she knew that needed at this point. She also thought that his warm hand felt good in hers.

_**"**_ I don't understand Tonks..how can I say goodbye to them if their not even here?_**"**_ he wasn't really looking at her, but at the night sky.

Tonks looked over at him and smiled when she noticed he had already gone to looking at the sky, which is what she was planning on telling him to do anyway.

_**"**_ Harry..you know how your looking up right now..?_**"**_ she waited for him to answer, but all he did was nod to her. _**"**_ While you are looking up there, just try to remember that they are up there somewhere, looking down upon you._**"**_ She was begining to feel more tears welling up into her eyes at her own words.

Harry smiled while still looking up, picturing his Parents and Sirius's smiling faces looking down on him with love and pride in their eyes. He heard Tonks next to him sniff a little and he looked over breifly to her to see her looking at him with the same look of love and pride in her own eyes, and that gave him the courage to fnally do what he had longed to do for so long now.

Looking back up he smiled again. _**"**_ Goodbye.._**"**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Definately not one of my longest fics that I have ever written, but for me it was something that I felt needed to be done. I mean we have all read the stories on how he was so sad about losing Sirius and all that. In fact I have even begun a couple of them that went along that vein, but never have I seen a story that dealt with him finally able to say goodbye to those who he loved most and able to move on from that part of his life. To tell you the truth guys, We all have to finally be able to say goodbye to those we have all lost or else..it will eat away at your soul. Living with the ghosts of our past in no way to live in the present and then move forward into the future. Remember my wonderful readers that life is hard yes, but fulfilling if you let it be. Let me know how you liked this story. R&R.


End file.
